


Alex HC

by phantomsalex



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex
Summary: random Alex HC because I'm also an anxious gay disaster
Kudos: 48





	Alex HC

  * Alex definitely is the oldest sibling of his family
  * In my brain, he has a younger sister, maybe two, maybe a set of twins? Like age 12ish
  * He loves hanging out with them so much, they have tea parties together, dance parties (of course), etc. there’s never a dull moment between them
  * Alex learns how to do their hair, so he can spend more time with them since he gets along better with them than his parents. He spent a lot of time doing their hair for them, and he learned a lot of different styles but his favorites were the braids. I feel like doing it also helped him a lot with his anxiety.
  * When he meets Willie, one of the things that Alex was intrigued by most was his hair. It was so long and so pretty, Alex just wanted to run his fingers through it so badly. Willie would 100% let Alex do his hair any time he wanted, especially after finding out it helps reduce his anxiety/stress.
  * Alex has also said that drumming makes his anxiety more manageable for him, that it’s a good way to get his feelings out y’know? ex. was after Willie told him “they never should have met” he just goes WAILING on them drums, even Luke and Reggie asked if he was okay
  * I feel like instances like this happened when he was younger as well. Especially when he was coming to terms with him being gay (also just me projecting but uh,, it’s fine). Figuring out your sexuality/gender identity/all this stuff is a difficult time, it’s a big emotional toll on you, and it’s better to get that out in some way rather than just bottling it all up.
  * Also, I think after coming out as gay to his parents and having them react badly, he would’ve gone to the studio as normal to rehearse with the boys, but a similar situation as above would’ve happened (like with Willie)
  * The week before he came out to his parents, he had been so stressed, so he spent a lot of his time in his sisters’ room, trying to avoid his thoughts. When the day came that he came out, his parents were furious. They had the worst fight in Alex’s life.
  * All he wanted to do was find comfort in his sisters, they didn’t quite understand what was happening and they all needed some reassurance through the situation.
  * The girls didn’t realize that was the last day they would see him. Alex wished he could’ve spent more time there, maybe he shouldn’t have told his parents anything. He didn’t want to leave the girls there, but he had no choice. He could never go back and that tore him up inside.
  * Even after 25 years, his sisters are still super close to each other, they miss Alex so much!! They have lil get-togethers and dance parties all the time.
  * Also I think at least one of them isn’t straight that’s all thank u for coming to my ted talk




End file.
